wootfandomcom-20200223-history
WootArchive-2009-09-24
Thursday, September 24, 2009 ---- |reviewlinks = }} Got some updated prices? Click here and update them! Shirt.woot! ---- Wine.woot! ---- Wine.woot! ---- |title = Evenflo Convertible Car Seat |subtitle = Bittersweet Symphony |price = $99.99 |condition = New |product = (1) Evenflo Symphony Convertible Car Seat |description = Why can't I have a "soft and luxurious headrest and body pillow"? You'd think I gave up my interest in "the ultimate in comfort" the day I started kindergarten. But hey, I want a little extra protection in an accident. I'd enjoy an adjustable headrest and an easy-off washable pad. And I'm second to no-one in my love of cupholders. I guess I'd need somebody to strap me in and let me out, but that's what marriage is for, right? Besides, with the Infinite Slide Harness system, it's easier than ever to adjust the harness for an accurate fit. Any parent who has ever wrenched his or her back wrestling with the straps on a carseat knows what an ordeal that can be. Yeah, it all sounds great...except the Evenflo Symphony is only made for little kids. I guess Evenflo is so rich they can write off the entire adult market. But maybe there's hope. It used to be that kids didn't ride in car seats, either. Now they're mandatory. I just hope I live to see the day when they're mandatory for the rest of us. And I hope that one day, society will change its judgmental attitude toward those who choose to wear adult diapers for non-medical reasons. Warranty: 90 Day Evenflo Features: SureLatch vehicle LATCH attachment system, you simply Click, Click & Push for a super-fast, super-snug installation of the seat to the vehicle Designed to safely secure your child from 5 to 100 lbs Includes EPE, energy-absorbing foam Infinite Slide Harness, Simply slides for an accurate fit! No rethreading necessary Multi-Position up-front Recline for child's increased comfort while asleep or awake. ComfortTouch, Soft and luxurious headrest and body pillow gives your child the ultimate in comfort Easy-off, washable pad requires no harness rethreading Adjustable Headrest grows with your child Flip-down Cupholder for convenience Five year life span, from approximatly September of 2009 For Rear Facing Use: The child weighs 5-35 lbs. Top of child's head is at least 1 inch below the top of the child restraint headrest in its lowest position For Forward-facing Use: The child weighs 20-40 lbs. The child is 50 inches tall, or less, AND the top of their ears are at (or below) the child restraint headrest. Child is one year old or older For Booster Use: The child weighs 30-100 lbs. The child is 57 inches tall, or less, AND the top of their ears are below the child restraint headrest. Child is three years old or older Safety Features: This car seat is compatible with vehicle seat belt and LATCH systems. Meets or exceeds all applicable U.S. Safety Standards AND Evenflo's Side Impact Test Standard. Designed and tested for structural integrity at energy levels approximately 2X the federal crash test standard. Additional Photos: Symphony Convertible Car Seat with Cover Removed SureLatch Buckle System Rear View of Symphony Convertible Car Seat In the box: Evenflo Symphony Convertible Car Seat - SophiaAnn |thumbimg = https://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Evenflo_Convertible_Car_SeatvdgThumbnail.jpg |standardimg = http://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Evenflo_Convertible_Car_SeatazrStandard.jpg |detailedimg = http://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Evenflo_Convertible_Car_SeatdctDetail.jpg |saleid = 9913 |purchaseurl = http://kids.woot.com/WantOne.aspx?id=e52d6494-0cee-48b9-96e1-7daccf86a4d5 |forumurl = http://kids.woot.com/DiscussionRedirect.aspx?WootSaleId=9913 |blogurl = http://kids.woot.com |wootcasturl = |pricelinks = |reviewlinks = }}